Will I Ever Be Loved
by VballGal113
Summary: The girl's name is Maximum Ride and she is beaten by a cruel man named Jeb. One twist though that no one even knows and is the only reason she is alive, she has 2 percent avian DNA in her blood. Her mother died while giving birth to her and the avain DNA was to make sure Max would live. Will Max be able to survive a move to Arizona and start fresh in a new school. FAX
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own Maximum Ride sadly :'( Anyways wish me good luck! I will need it because to my friends say I am helpless -_- Sooo not true! What is wrong with them? Do you think that! Better not *Death Glare***

**Any who lets get on to my fantabulious story! **

"Wake up! Get your lazy self, off my couch right now!" Jeb yelled at me and I purposely ignored him. I hear him curse me out and I roll off the damn, ugly, blood stained couch.

I get two pop tarts and throw one at Jeb's head making him scream threats at me I casually shrug it off and take off to the woods ignoring him, yep sounds good to me. I don't look back as I run into the woods I tug my hoodie of myself and unfurl my 14 feet wings.

Yep you heard me correctly, wings. I soar into the air whooping and cheering for myself. The most fun I ever have in the hell hole I live in. Soon and sadly I have to go back to the hell hole.

Jeb greets me with a slam on my stomach with a wooden spoon.

"Best tool ya'll have ever used buddy, but you don't scare me with a stupid kitchen thingy thing." Yup that was my amazing kitchen knowledge

"You're a little speck of dust and that's why I am dumping you in Arizona, but first why don't I add to that scare collection, sounds good to me." Jeb retorts to me while with drawing a kitchen knife. I cower like a dear caught in a head light.

I struggle against his iron grip and manage to get bruises, cuts, and more scars before escaping to my room, aka closet. I dump all of stuff into a duffel bag and run back out to the living room by the front door.

"Good, at least you don't want to stay here because I am sick of looking at your pathetic face." Jeb grabs my arm and drags me out to his minivan.

**Sorry a little cliché but it will be better in the second chapter hopefully!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I am going to get this over with. I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE…. So sad, anyways I am giving you Chapter 2! Going to be longer… Maybe, well who knows? I obviously don't! Yup give me some applauds; now I am going to get on with my story!**

Jeb threw me into a dried out field where wild horses where roaming. Well, okay then. He throws my duffel bag on top of me and it knocks the breath out of me.

I ground my teeth in frustration thirty minutes later, still lying on the ground. Yup, the great Maximum Ride lying on the ground. I get up slowly observing my surroundings. I see a TON of freaking horses! This is pretty much paradise compared to where I use to live, especially for a country girl like me.

I observe and explore my new home, and luckily for me, the person with so much luck (hear the sarcasm there? If you didn't go see a doctor) I find an old little cottage, a banded.

I creep into the little cozy cottage and see it hasn't been used for a long time. I sigh as I figured there would be a lot of work to do and that means getting a whoopee de do job.

MmMmMmM-LineBreakAndWeAbsoutlyLoveTh em-mMmMmMmMmMmMmM

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed, freaking out and jumping up to fighting stance. As everything rushed back to me I plop back down on the bed, dizzy from my sudden freak out.

I wonder out into my new land and see the horses sleeping, except for one. A brown one, with a red streak going down her back and mane, a chocolate red. I coax her over, well tried to. There's that word tried, so you hopefully being amazingly as smart as me took on. No, well sucks for you ha-ha okay I didn't get her trust so I walked all the way to the nearest school when I realized I could have flied.

Now I feel like the smart one. I walk into the school not believing I am doing this until the minute I walk into it and feel extremely anxious to get out. Well, here goes noting, so I walk right up to the front desk.

"Um, excuse me. I am new here and my parents couldn't sign me up on the computer or phone." I start off until being rudely interrupted with questions.

"Why didn't they use the electronics sweetie and why didn't they just come here to sign you…" I cut her off already getting annoyed with this lady's high pitched voice.

"First, they don't believe in electronics and second it is because we just moved here yesterday and barely started unpacking and they wanted me to start school right away." I say as sweetly sick as I can while batting my eyelashes at her.

I answered boring stupid questions for her for almost the whole first period and I finally get my schedule. I hurry off to my second period, music. I get there thirty minutes early and no one was there.

I go to an acoustic guitar picking it up I start strumming random chords and soon a song was right to my finger tips and music starts to flow out my mouth.

**Cold as You – Taylor Swift**

_You have a way of coming easily to me _

_And when you take, you take the very best of me_

_So I start a fight cause I need to feel somethin_

_And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted_

_Oh, what a shame_

_What a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

_Just walk away_

_Ain't no use of defending words that you will never say_

_And now that I am sitting here thinking it through_

_I've never been anywhere cold as you_

_You put up the walls and paint them all a shade of gray_

_And I stood there lovin you, and wished them all away_

_And you come away with a great little story_

_Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you_

_You never did give a damn thing, honey_

_But I cried, cried for you_

_And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you_

_Died for you_

_Oh, what a shame_

_What a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

_Oh, ever smile you faked is so condescending_

_Countin all the scars you made_

_Now I'm sittin here thinkin it through_

_I've never been anywhere cold as you_

I finish with an ending strum and someone applauded from the right to me.

"What a beautiful song! You sung it with so much emotion laced with in it." I turn quickly around as I heard a women's melody voice appraise me.

"I, um, thank you, I guess." I stuttered still completely thrown off from an appraise.

"Did you right that song? It was beautiful, I have said that already haven't I. Well, my name is Mrs. White. What is yours?" Mrs. White questioned me with deep curiosity.

"My name is Maximum Ride, but please just call me Max." I reply to her and she bursts into a bright smile.

"What a gorgeous name, very unique." Mrs. White was all over the place with her complements and smiles.

I give a small thank you and set the guitar back into its stand as kids start piling into the room. An emo guy catches my attention with his highly posture and I decided to add him to a new mental list of who to avoid.

"Why, hello everyone! Please take a seat anywhere you want and I would like to introduce you to our new student." Mrs. White beams at everyone as they quietly take their seats.

"This is Maximum Ride and she would rather be called Max." I hear Mrs. White still beaming as I stared at my cowgirl boots with my dark blue jeans tucked in them. Everyone did a small hello or hi as I quickly take a seat next to the only window. I pick a blue thread on my plaid tshirt.

"Max would you like to teach a small group on how to play the guitar and sing at the same time and please if you do so demonstrate first." Mrs. White directs to me, I nod glumly at her and pick a stool and prop the guitar I using earlier on my leg. A small group of girls gather around me and I start playing

I start playing Begin Again by Taylor Swift

_Took a deep breath in the mirror_

_He didn't like it when I wore high heels_

_But I do_

_Turn the lock and put my headphones on_

_He always said he didn't get this song_

_But I do, I do_

I stopped abruptly as I realized the whole class was silent. I look up from my fingers and see everyone gaping at me. Everyone burst into clapping and wolf whistling to me. I was so embarrassed I stood up and walked right out of the class.

**Okay so that is it for this chapter! I hope you liked it! Please review! My first goal is 50 so yea… I will try to update as soon and as possible as I can. I am a really busy person so maybe every week or so. But anyways here is chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so that is it for this chapter! I hope you liked it! Please review! My first goal is 50 so yea… I will try to update as soon and as possible as I can. I am a really busy person so maybe every week or so. But anyways here is chapter 2!**

**Okay, welcome to the third chapter! I am just saying but I cannot believe I have gotten this far… Okay a little FYI… I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE…..**

**Too sad any who do any of you play Haven and Hearth? Btw my Moron of a friend wanted me to ask (and me a little too) Lets get on with de story now!**

I took a deep breath in as I stared at the bathroom's stall door. I couldn't do this anymore, I had to get out into the fresh air and spread my wings. But, first comes lunch because that is my next period. I walk out of the bathroom and pulled my hoodie up over my head.

I looked around and made a quick run to the lunch room and walked in. I grabbed spare cash from my back pocket and find a vending machine for lunch. Yeah, yeah, yeah I know I should be saving the money for better things for my home and all, but guess what. I don't care one tiny bit and I just want FOOD!

LINEBREAKiameatingfoodandyou rnotHAHAHALINEBREAKLOVESFOOD 

I decided for my lunch spot was to sit up in the highest tree. Well, it has a big trunk and I didn't think that other people would want to sit against the trunk. So I was eating vending machine food when the emo boy I saw earlier came up and sat against the tree. I watch curiously as a Hispanic girl, strawberry blonde boy, mocha girl, blonde boy, and blonde girl came and sat by him.

Okay maybe I shouldn't have said to avoid him, but hey, HE IS EMO. Do you get it? You better get.

Well back to present I was just sitting up in my tree and listen to their conversations.

"OMG! I am getting my nails done and it is going to be so exiting! But I can't decide if I want purple or pink, of course with sparkles though! Do you think I should just do the tips of my nails or all? Oh! I was talking to Angel today and she said she has a… OMPH!" I was staring at the mocha girl in shock, she said all of that in one breath! Until the blonde girl, I am guessing Angel, put her hand over the mocha girl's mouth.

"That is enough Nudge! Do you know that you can talk a person to being deaf!" Angel said while crossing her arms and looking very cross.

"Sorry Angel…" Nudge blushed and looked up through her thick eyelashes.

"Guess what! Iggy and are going steady!" The Hispanic girl gushed as she stared intently and the strawberry blonde guy, which I of course thought he was a girl.

"I also made a stink bomb! It is going to set all around the school expect for here! Iggy helped me! Also good job Iggy! Going steady with Ella!" The little blonde boy whispered excitedly. I wouldn't have been able to hear that unless it was for my supersonic ear hearing.

"5…4…3…2…1… cover your ears!" Iggy yelled through the several bombs exploding. I covered my ears as the earsplitting noise waves came to me.

I did my famous death glare at Iggy while the whole building was turning into green fog. I imagined burning holes into Iggy's head.

"Does anyone else's head feel like it is being burned? Iggy yelled over the noise and everyone shock their head no.

I took off my jacket and tried to scoot back farther into the tree, but instead I fell out of the tree and my wings snapped open from habit. I quickly snapped them shout and put my hoodie back on and looked back over at them scared. I was scared of them taking out whips or knives and betting them on me.

"Who are you?" emo boy asked me. I started backing up into the green fog behind me but emo boy took my arm. I stared wide eyed at him and yanked my arm away from him. As he advanced forward to me I turned around and ran as fast as could. I snapped open my wings and took flight as I felt a comfortable distance from them.

What I didn't know was that they are all like me and emo boy took after me.

**Okay so that will be all for this chapter! Also you are lucky because I was thinking of ending it at "Who are you?" but I decided against it. Also I am going to be doing more songs so comment on it and tell me songs you want me to do!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I am doing chapter four! Oooh yay! Just to let yall know, you guys make feel soooo loved! So keep on posting reviews and all of that stuff. Lol I am tired and yea, but here is chapter four! By the way, Moron helped me with this. She forced me to write even this note that she helped me… I just sighed about it too.**

**FYI – I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE : ( sooo sad!**

Cookies, was the first thought that went through my mind as I landed in a tree. My mouth watered and I looked around, afraid. Not completely afraid, duh, because you know I am Maximum Ride. I hear beating wings and look up.

A dark shape hovered above me. The emo boy. I stared in shock as he stared back at me. This was awk awkward. Then, suddenly, he just disappeared, like he wasn't even there. I screamed as someone took me from behind and wrapped their arms around my waist.

I go on full fight mode and take him down to the ground with me. We wrestled for some bit until I over powered him and straddled him pinning him down.

"Now for one thing who are you, besides an emo boy?" I questioned him and he frowned at me.

"What? Scared of a, girl." I taunted him and he just smirked. I frowned as my bird hearing picked up more beating wings. I dug my nails into the emo boy's wrist and started to shake violently.

I snapped my wings open once again. I was lifted off emo boy and my eyes went blood shot red. I attacked every single moving thing in my sight. I just couldn't help it I was afraid.

Ya I know, me, the great Maximum Ride afraid. But I was outnumbered and they were like me. I couldn't help it.

After my, um let's say, esxplosion everyone was on the ground panting and bruised up… expect me.

I rushed to my new home and ate, the food was expired, but hey I don't care. Suddenly as I chowing down on my food a window opened and male figure ushered everyone in. I sank back on my bed which was surrounded by walls only two escapes window or house.

**Well, that is it for this chapter! I am just too lazy to think of what is coming next, but I do have an idea. I also want to wish everyone who celebrates Christmas, a merry merry Christmas! If you celebrate any other holiday I hope you have a great time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**We now have chapter 5! I am planning to make it longer, so don't worry! Also and you all now know sooo sad….. I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, only the plot. So I am beginning to type this on Christmas! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! Review and tell me what you favorite present is! Btw mine is this wonderfully soft fuzzy blankets, I like fuzzy. Okay I will stop being Nudge and get on with de story!**

I stayed right where I was because you all know, at least I hope, curiosity kills the cat. But! The cat does have nine lives, doesn't it. So I sat there and waited, while watching them destroy MY home.

Why, yes I have considered this my home since I found it. Well, because it is away from that ratcheted Jeb and his place was NEVER a home to me.

"Oooh! Angel! Nudge! On the way here look at what I found it is adorable! Iggy you would love it too!" Ella squealed as she hoped in through a window and I realized she didn't have wings, huh…

Iggy pranced over to Ella, Angel, and Nudge where they were "oohing" and "ahhing" over a little office supply kit.

"I don't understand what you.." Iggy started to say until he saw the mini stapler set. "Oh MY DOUBLE CUTENESS! This is ADORABLE! I should never doubt you AGAIN!" Iggy started to squeal in a really high pitched voice. I should have just stuck with saying Iggy is a girl…

"You are such a girl Iggy, I don't know why I consider you as a friend." Gazzy tells Iggy as Iggy is admiring his new "toy".

Emo boy starts pacing back and forth and I knew if he looked in the right direction he would see me. Suddenly he stands still and disappear. That's when it happens my head starts to pound terribly. I think I might…

And everything went black.

**LineBreakWereIWasGoingToEndT heChapterButKnewYouWouldHate MeIfIDidSo**

**Fang's POV**

I stood there, pacing back and forth and knew that the girl who we fought was stronger and better than us. She was also completely mortified of us. I couldn't help but feel bad for her. I have to say whatever she went through scared her for life.

I stopped pacing back and forth and stood still were I was and went invisible. As soon as I stopped I heard screaming and saw the girl raking her nails across her face. She let out a blood curdling scream while blood streamed down her face.

I stared, frozen, wondering if she was going to change into something different. All of a sudden Angel went to her side and straddled holding the girl's hands at her side. I went to go help Angel.

The girl thrashed and I thought she was going to kill Angel. I saw the deep look on Angel's face and knew she was trying to get into the girl's mind.

The girl stopped thrashing and breathing and went limp as Angel sat on top of her. I finally was able to see the girl her dirty blonde hair with natural brown and red streaks. She was beautiful.

As soon as I went into my trance I was out of it as screaming erupted from the girl again and Angel fell off her panting.

"She has all her memories locked up, expect for her name, age, and little stuff like that." Angel panted out to me and just nodded.

"She is tired get me some warm rags to put on her forehead…. Also Fang, she was scared, really bad." Angel told me and I knew she was keeping something bottled up.

**Okay this is it! I am too tired to do anything else and my story will probably have short chapters, but hopefully there will be a lot so it won't matter! Have a merry Christmas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Her e Her e! We will now present to you Chapter 6! FYI: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM ride! AHHH the town goes crazy. Eh lets get on with de story! Btw I am BUSY person sooo sorry for not updating as quickly as I hoped I would!**

I woke up to a strange light and the room was all white. Immediately I panicked and striped the IV off of my arm and ran down all 113 stairs. My robe got caught and I stripped myself off of it and noticed I was wearing my volleyball spandex and one of the tournament's t-shirts I went to behind Jeb's back.

Ha! Now that was good times… If only I knew where I was besides a hospital.

So I stood there like an idiot until I found out I was in Phoenix's Children's Hospital. Wait! What? I am no child here!

I walked down the streets barefoot until my feet where burning and my back ached, I walked… Wait! One second… Over 8 miles! That's crazy for me, especially barefoot!

I like to surprise myself don't I? Being a complete moron when I could have just flew, that's what my second time here!?

Mental Note: Remember you have wings and you can FLY!

Yep, you gotta love mental notes!

I flew back to, whose home, MINE. What did I find there now? Six unwanted people, five who are apparently bird kids and all know my wondrous secret.

"Oh! Well, hello wondrous people! Now what can I do for you, would you want some punch..." I greeted my lovely visitors with a warm fake smile (Insert evil laugh).

"Really you would give us some punch! I would absolutely love punch! So would Iggy! Gazzy would you like punch? Please don't ask because of his name! Do you want to know my favorite number!? It is 113 because the scientist NEVER used 1, 1, or 3 in my name! Isn't it great! Where you in The Deadly School? Or are you like Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel? They all came from their mom isn't it…. Wompgh" Iggy slapped his hand over Nudge(?)'s mouth and I thanked him. Of course not loudly though because I am Maximum Ride. Right?

"Get out!" I bellowed at everyone. I was mad and cranky. I somehow ended up in a CHILDREN'S hospital, I forgot I could fly. My house was being invaded with strangers and the house was a mess! All I wanted to do was curl up with a blanket and sleep.

The girl with blonde curls came up to me, "We will leave and never come back, unless you give us permission, but you must tell us one thing that we want to know." She said with a little nod.

"Fine!" I spat, "But I will not answer anything personal to me."

"It is a deal then. We want to know…." She began.

**Okay! So that is it for this chapter! I hope you like it and I am trying to update as soon as I can. But, I am a busy person compared to my family and me, so sorry if I haven't updated in awhile.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hahaha! Sorry (JK! Hehehe) for the cliff hanger! I just HAD to put it there… And I also really needed to update so I decided to leave you on a cliff hanger. Anyways lets get to the point with this…. IDNOMR! There we go! Story time, now children gather in a circle and lets begin…..**

"Well, we want to know…. How you got your wings?" She asked me and I stared at her in shock. I honestly barely knew the answer to this.

I gulped and said "M-my mother…" I trailed off because I knew her when I was one but she died in a car accident. But, that's what Jeb always told me when I would ask of her. I quickly learned not to ask at the age of ten, that's when everything went down hill

_(Flash back)_

"_Daddy? Can you tell me what mommy looked like?" I questioned him._

"_Why do you want to know?! You little useless BRAT! All you ever do is cry and sleep! Well, guess what… I am sick of you and your attitude!" 'Daddy' yelled at me and then spat beer in my face._

_As I went to wipe it off he took my arm and twisted it me behind me, taking my wrist and pinning it on my back. I let out a startled yelp and he cackled. He threw me across the room, I hit my head and he started kicking me. _

"_Stop! You are going to give her a concussion! Just leave her alone and come with me to…" Jeb's girlfriend told him and he looked at her and pulled down his pants mooning me in the process, I quickly covered my eyes, and walked to her dragging her quickly to his bedroom._

_I threw up right there, I couldn't help it. I was disgusted. I would NEVER call him daddy or dad again._

"Can I ask a question?" Perv boy asked me.

"Oh! Um yea go for it and then I want you to leave, please" My voice came out hoarser and in a whisper then strong as I was hoping.

"Do you know if you had any siblings?" He asked me. I stared at him with wide eyes. Where was he going with this?

"Yea, um a younger brother…" I trailed off and he nodded in satisfaction and they all left, filing out the door.

I went to my bag pulling out a fluffy fuzzy blanket along with the rest of my three outfits. I stored the outfits in a wardrobe and pulled the blanket around me crashing on the couch.

**NEXT DAY! Fangs POV XD**

I woke up to the sun shining in my face; my black curtains pulled apart revealing my big window. I moan and stretch my hand hitting my alarm clock in the process to stop its obnoxious beeping.

My black walls and carpets swirl around me as I stood up. The girl kept coming to my mind, no matter how many times I tried to remind myself of Lissa. Lissa tried too hard, while she was natural.

Love bites, hard. **(AN: Song by Def Leppard! I also like pour some sugar on me)**

**M POV **

I stretch out and yawn. I absolutely hate mornings, why didn't school start in the afternoon.

I roll out of bed, no the couch, landing on the floor with a loud thunk. I managed my way to the wardrobe, I wonder if it is magical, crawling on the wooden floor. I pull out a Def Leppard t-shirt and some boot cut jeans. I stand up to change and grab an apple on the counter. I pull on my leather boots and jacket right before heading out. I snap open my wings and fly to school, and yes I did take off my jacket to fly.

**Okay so that will be all for this chapter! I was going to add more to it, but I got lazy so in the ext chapter, I believe I am going to put some big story changes into to it. I am not sure and btw if I spelled anything wrong I honestly don't care. Its not like we are in school, so why should I care. Anyways ciao!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo, yo, yo, yo, everyone! Okay anyways sorry I haven't updated recently… I am a busy person and personal things are happening… AND NO! You pervert! *eye roll* BTW IDNOMRJPD There we go…. Now little annoying children just continue reading!**

**Btw before you read you SHOULD READ THIS RIGHT NOW!**

**Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel are family but Iggy has a different dad (Btw I am making up a character 4 their parents)**

**Fang and Ella, Dr. M is there mom**

**And Nudge is adopted by Anne**

**Max, you'll have 2 read 2 find out**

I sigh as I land on the ground a block away from school. I swing my gray with light blue accents, backpack, around my shoulder and walk to school while zipping up my jacket over my amazing t-shirt, Well, if you are wondering why I am zipping up my jacket, that is only because the t-shirt shows my curves.

I see Iggy get out of a car waving to a woman, who looked…. Just like me. Weird. The other two siblings get out and wave good bye to their parents. I hear their mother say "Max?" hope and confusing fill her eyes as mine bulge before I turn around walking as if I didn't hear her say anything.

"Ooh! She was all like shoving her chest into his face and he turned around to stare dreamily away! It was hilarious!" I hear a girl saying and bursting out laughing with a guy, geez I kinda wish now that I had friends.

"You must be Maxine the new girl! It is a pleasure to meet you I am JJ!" A girl with black hair and silver eyes looks at me expectantly. I growl in response "Don't call me Maxine, Maxie, or anything other than Max or I will personally call up Henry VIII from his resting place to behead you, or I might just do it myself." I glare at her and she flinches back before smiling.

"I have to admit, I already like you!" She beams at me and then it hit me like a ton of bricks, I have seen her before, but not in human form.

I grab her arm and drag her outside behind a tree before whispering "You are a shifter." She looks at me wide eyes.

She flashes fangs at me that weren't there before and lunges for my throat. I stop her with the flick of my hand. I open my leather jacket and take out a wolf tooth and a hawk's talon, both on a bracelet.

"You are the guardian of me… Aren't you?"

I look at her confused "I don't understand."

"You are the one that saved me and took three bullets for yourself instead of letting them hit me." She states matter of factly.

"Oooh, yea that," I begin, "that was no biggie, and anyways it's not like I had anything else better to do."

I start walking back inside with her going separate ways, at least I somewhat made a friend. Right?

As I get to my locker I see Emo and Barbie making out on my locker. I glare at them, imaging to burn holes right into their heads. They both stop and touch their heads and I chuckle quietly.

I push them forcefully out of my way. "What's wrong with you?" Barbie asks me.

"Oh nothing at all, I just see Emo and Barbie making out on my locker and I honestly don't want to be late. Also Barbie, plastic isn't so fantastic." I reply to her with a smirk before slamming my locker closed and walking away.

**Okay that is it for now because I really want to get this posted and all so buhy bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay I know I haven't updated recently so let's just get moving (Also IDNOMRJPD) **

I walk into my first class, music and sit in the back corner, not wanting all the attention I had before. All of my classes pass quickly and soon it is lunch. I smile and bounce towards the cafeteria. My eyes flutter to a bright yellow poster and on it says:

**VOLLEYBALL TRYOUTS!**

**TUESDAY: 3-5**

**WEDNESDAY: 3-5**

**THURSDAY: 3-5**

**They results will be posted on THURSDAY! **

I smile to myself; I am going to smash all! I just hope I will get to be the libero, but if not I am good with being a hitter.

My heart drops a little when I remembered I didn't have any money which equals no food and that equals no flying home. Eh, whatever I just hope I can get through the day without starving myself.

**Ok! Ok! I know short chapter, but I just really wanted to get this posted sooo yea!**


	10. Authors Note READ

**All of my lovely readers I am sooo sorry for not updating this but I have come to a conclusion of writer's block. I will be continuing this story on a different story. They will both have their differences, but I hope you like it :D**

**The story that will be replacing it is….Drum roll please…. Forgetting is Remembering**

**Thank you for be amazing!**


End file.
